


Where Have You Gone

by bluedemon92



Category: Neverland (TV), Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Gen, M/M, Minor Violence, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedemon92/pseuds/bluedemon92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after everything he has done, Peter still can't let go.  He wants the old Jimmy back.  He knows now that, that Jimmy never existed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Have You Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Jan. 23 2018, updated and fixed errors I could find.

It was during the night that he allowed himself to reflect on the past. All the other boys were asleep, and he was free to take time to himself. Time he had very little of as of late. The sky was a lovely violet color. Stars glimmered all was silent. Nothing moved, sitting upon a tree branch was a boy, his legs dangled and his eyes stared out into the sea. A ship sat dimly lit in the distance. The boy knew who was on that ship. He knew that the man who had been a father to him was there. No longer was he Jimmy Hook. No, now he was Captain James Hook, taking up the mantle from the late Captain Bonnie. The boy shifted on the branch feeling impulsed to fly to the ship, find Hook and demand he tell him why he had done it. Why did he kill his father? Why did he join the Pirates…why did he leave him… He wanted to show Jimmy that he didn't need him, that Jimmy hadn't hurt him and never would again.

Peter stood his eyes shining against the dark of the night, finally gaining enough nerve he launched himself into the air and flew towards the ship. As he flew he looked down at the dark water, his thoughts shifted to Fox, whose body had not been recovered. Had he been eaten? Or was his body still floating through the water alone and quiet. Or, a more childish hope that Peter has was that Fox had somehow survived. Somehow found himself to safety and was hiding. Peter pushed the thought from his mind with a shake of his head. He had to focus. Peter landed softly on the ship, and lightly made his way towards the Captain's Quarters. He peeked through the window, the room was dark. A candle sat on the desk barely lit the darkened room. Peter glanced around him to assure himself that he was not being followed.

Perhaps Jim-Hook, was sleeping. Peter walked to the door and lightly pushed the door open. It creaked softly causing Peter to tense as if expecting an attack. No was near, no one had heard. Slowly, Peter entered the room and closed the door behind him. He leant against the door and closed his eyes breathing softly. He was so stupid. Why on earth had he come here… Jimmy would never come back. He had never existed. He clenched his hands into fists and his eyes moved around the empty room. Hook was not in here. This was so stupid. Peter finally lost his nerve and turned to leave, his fingers were on the handle when he heard it, the familiar clicking of a gun. Peter's fingers twitched. His hand reaching for his knife strapped to his side when he felt the cold metal placed against the back of his head. Gripping the knife Peter turned and looked up into the eyes, of James Hook.

"Hello Peter." Hook sneered his once warm fond smile pulled into a sneer of contempt, his eyes narrowed in hatred. Peter's hand tightened around the handle of the blade as he looked into the eyes of the man who had killed his father. But still he couldn't stop himself from whispering,"Jimmy…" as if no time had passed. Hook stared coldly down at the boy, it had been a month since the had seen each other, a month since his hand had been hacked off. And the boy had the audacity to show his face!? Angrily Hook lifted his damaged hand and shoved it under Peter's chin, pinning the boy in place. Peter tensed as he felt the cold metal lightly graze his skin. Hook tossed the gun aside and using his now free hand, grabbed Peter by the front of his shirt and pulled him closer the hook still under his chin.

"Idiot boy, like what has become of my hand? This hook has its…advantages I admit... yet I have not yet paid you back from hacking my hand off." Hook drawled tracing the hook down Peter's face and neck. Peter gulped his eyes never leaving Hook's. Hook stared down at the boy his eyes hungrily looking at Peter's glittering skin, the abilities he had gained…that Hook could never have. "You are a fool for coming here." He muttered. Peter finally looked up and met Hook's eyes with his own.

"I know." He replied, voice sounding weak in his own ears. Hook scoffed. "Why are you here boy," He questioned lazily. "I can't imagine you crave my company." Hook's eyes flicked over Peter's face. The boy stared at him quietly. Hook rained an eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

"I…I missed you." Peter finally managed to speak and instantly regretted it. Hook's sneer deepened. With a scoff he roughly threw Peter to the floor. Peter hit the ground with a grunt of pain, hands moving to push himself up. Hook advanced on the boy, who met his glare with one of his own. Reaching down, Hook took Peter's chin in rough fingers. Forcing him to meet his stare. A primal sort of hatred filled his chest. This menace...this monster had no right!

"Missed me did you?" Hook snarled roughly slashing his hook through Peter's shirt tearing it down the middle. Peter flinched back as the cold air touched his skin. "Well Peter how about I show you how much, **I've** missed **you**!'" Hook snarled ripping the shirt from Peter who jerked at the sudden motion. Hook yanked the fabric away, tossing it aside without a second glance.

"Jimmy stop!" Peter cried out attempting to scoot away from the man. Hook grabbed Peter's arms and yanked him back, causing the boy's head to whip forward.

"Stay still!" Hook snarled, teeth gnashing in frustration.

"Let _go_!" Peter cried out, confused and angry as was the norm with Hook, now. He jerked back, pushing Hook's arm away with as much force as he could. Hook growled and shot forward, striking Peter with the back of his hooked hand with more force than necessary. Peter's head flung back at the strike, blood dribbling down his temple. His eyes widened slightly, dark and overly bright. He sagged to the floor, blinking slowly his hand lifting to press against his wounded head. Hook used Peter's momentary weakness to reach down and drag the boy to his feet forcing him to stand.

"Can you even _comprehend_ the things I can do to you!?" Hook snarled shaking Peter roughly. "I could destroy you if I wanted, and you wouldn't be able to stop me. It was foolish of you to come here." _Have I taught you nothing?_ His lips were close to Peter's ear sending chills down his back. Peter didn't reply. With a disgusted huff, Hook tossed the boy onto his bed. The boy bounced, rolling onto his side. His head pounding. He clenched his eyes shut, his fingers gripping the sheets. He heard Hook sigh and stride around the room. James Hook walked through the room casually removing the handkerchief from his coat and tossing it on the desk. His eyes moved to the boy who shifted on the bed so he was now sitting.

"Poor little Peter, still foolishly clinging to the past." Hook tutted. Peter rubbed the side of his head, blinking away the fog.

"You do." He replied eyes narrowed. Hook turned away from what he had been looking over, raising a single eyebrow at the boy.

"Whatever do you mean?" Hook questioned lazily. Peter lifted his chin.

"After all these years you're still obsessed with my mother, still clinging to her memory, _pathetic_ really…" Peter snapped. Hook's face darkened and he turned to the boy, hand gripping his desk.

"Excuse me?" He asked, voice soft. Peter sat up straighter his eyes shining with defiance. He recognized this voice.

"You killed my father out of jealousy, but it's oblivious that she would never choose you, you never had a chance with her." Hook shot forward and grabbed Peter by his hair yanking him off the bed. Peter attempted to jerk away, ready for a fight only to feel a pair of lips smash against his own. With a gasp Peter stared at the man who was stealing his first kiss. The kiss was brutal and painful leaving Peter and Jimmy breathless. Hook gripped Peter's face in his hand as he kissed him. It was not so much a kiss as it was a smack. He pulled away staring intently into Peter's eyes. Peter blinked owlishly at the man. Hook studied at him for a moment mesmerized before scowling and pushing Peter away.

"Leave now Peter." He muttered. Peter fought to find his words.

"But-" He began and Hook turned on him, throwing something he had in his hand towards the boy and barely missing his head. It shattered against the wall.

" **NOW** , Peter! Before I decide to throw you to my men. They've gone without touch for quite some time, they'll take a quick liking to you." Hook said dangerously. Peter stood rooted to the spot for a moment, before rushing from the cabin turning once more for a glimpse of James Hook who hadn't moved from his spot.

"Where have you gone Jimmy? What's happened to you?" He asked, his voice calm despite the sorrow that filled his chest. Hook eyed him warily, eyes far older than they had been before.

"I grew up boy. It is high time you do the same." He finally replied. Peter shook his head, throat raw.

"The Jimmy I knew would have never done what you have." He managed.

"Then you never knew me at all. Now go." Jimmy turned his back on the boy, reaching for his revolver. Peter stared after him, raw sadness filling his eyes.

"…Goodbye Jimmy." Peter managed before vanishing into the night. Hook stood still not looking at where Peter had been. Finally a sigh escaped his lips and he looked towards the door.

"Goodbye Peter."


End file.
